1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics, and particularly, to a parallel robot having a simplified structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parallel robots have advantages of stability, load-bearing, favorable weight to load ratio, and dynamic characteristics among other things. As parallel robots and series robots cooperate together, they may be used together in many fields.
Some parallel robots include a bracket (also known as a base), a movable platform, a shaft, and three control arms. The shaft and the control arms connect the movable platform to the bracket. Each control arm includes an actuator mounted on the bracket, a first linking rod hinged to the movable platform, and a second linking rod hinged between the actuator and the first linking rod. The actuator includes a servo motor and a decelerator. The decelerator interconnects the servo motor and the first linking rod to adjust a rotation speed of the first linking rod. However, the decelerator has a relatively high cost, and a more complex construction, thereby making it difficult to maintain.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.